Luke The Naughty Brat
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: is a lil fic as requested by kidicaruslover. It's a Luke/Ravi fic which means *ALARM BELLS* brocest to a certain degree coz they aren't really biological brothers, but still


A/N: Okay, this is a lil fic as requested by kidicaruslover. It's a Luke/Ravi fic which means *ALARM BELLS* brocest (to a certain degree coz they aren't really biological brothers, but still) so if you know you don't like the pairing or these types of things, then please, spare the cyber-ink. Anywhoo... The characters will most likely be OOC (sorry for that) and I've decided to make them a little older, so in this fic they're about 15/16/17-ish (whichever age floats your boat). Dirty_Talking_Slutty-like!Luke... Anywhoo... Warning: Brocest (to a certain degree); spanking; 'lady pants' fetish and probably some other isht that I missed out... Oh yeah, I'm like a first timer to this roleplay and spanky-spanky thing so please excuse errors. But yeah... If it don't tickle your tum, please don't read... Thank you=) Read on dear friends =) Enjoy Disclaimer: Not even the idea ='(

**Luke the Naughty Brat**

"Okay guys, you promise you'll be good?" Jessie asked once again.

"Yes," Luke and Ravi both said sighing.

"You go have fun with the girls," Luke said. "We'll be fine."

"If anything happens, call me, okay? My number is on the fridge and on the-."

"Okay Jessie."

"Okay. Just promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"We promise!" Jessie narrowed her eyes at Luke.

"I promise to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid Jessie," Ravi said in his accent despite his years in America. Jessie smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Ravi."

"Hurry up Jess, we have to go!" Zuri said, grabbing Jessie's hand and starting to pull her away.

"Okay, okay. Where's Emma?"

"Already in the car. She left like ten minutes ago. You are way too slow."

"Sorry Zuri. Okay guys, we'll be back by ten tonight okay?"

"Okay," Luke and Ravi said. "And stay out of trouble!" "Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye." Jessie and Zuri finally left the house. Luke sighs.

"Man..." Luke said, grabbing the remote control and plonking himself on the couch. "I thought they'd never leave." Luke started flicking through the channels on the TV.

"You heard Jessie, don't do anything stupid," Ravi said.

"Of course not Rav' bro." Ravi narrowed his eyes at his brother but said nothing.

"I'll be in my room doing my homework."

"Sure thing bro. I'll be in here well... doing this."

"Whatever." Ravi nodded at his brother then left the room. Luke sighed as he flicked through the channals trying to find something good to watch. Luke_'n_Ravi Luke had been sitting in the living for just under an hour and he was already half bored to death and that was not cool. He'd gone through every channal, twice, and still he hadn't found anything worth watching yet.

Ravi was probably upstairs having a homework party with Mr. Kipling (which wouldn't be a first) while Luke was down here, dying from bored. Luke sighed. It was so unfair that his brother always had something to do while he'd be stuck being bored to death.

Luke couldn't even go bother Bertram because the large man had been given the day off by the 'rents and he wouldn't be back till late in the afternoon. So... Luke was semi-alone in the house; he could easily say he was alone though. Luke flicked through some more channals before he found one that sort of interested him. He sat back and began to watch the show but after some time he got bored and began flicking the channals once more only to find nothing interesting. "Ah screw this!" Luke muttured with a huff. He lay down on the couch and shut his eyes, trying to listen in on what was happening upstairs. He was pretty sure he could hear Ravi talking to Mr. Kipling.

Luke rolled his eyes. His brother could be such a nerd!... okay, his brother was always a nerd. But he couldn't blame the kid for his smart brains, something that Luka lacked immensly - well at least lacked them for the things that were 'important' in life.

"So... Fucken... Bored!" Luke sighed. Who was he even talking to? He was turning to Ravi! But at least Ravi had a something to talk to; Luke at the moment had a nothing.

Luke suddenly sat up and he smirked to himself as an idea struck him. He switched off the TV and made his way up to his room to get some stuff ready for his little fun and to distract his bro for a little while...

**Luke_'n_Ravi**

Luke stepped out of his room with a sneaky smile on his face. He could hear the TV in the living room playing something that Luke was pretty sure he'd heard before. Luke just had to roll his eyes. He smirked to himself as he joined his brother on the couch.

"Yow bro," he said, sitting down beside the darker boy.

"Yow bro yourself," Ravi said, still looking at the TV. Luke smirked.

"What? Are you ignoring me now? Like I'm the one that ditched you to talk to my enlarged lizard of death." Ravi ignored the comment and continued to look at the TV. Luke's smirk went bigger as he slightly moved closer to his bro.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Ravi asked throwing a glance at his older brother. "I thought I heard fighting, I was hoping Mister Kipling got you." Ravi chuckled to himself at that comment. Luke rolled his eyes, moving slightly closer to his brother.

"Eh, nothing much, just getting some stuff done." This time Ravi turned and looked at his brother directly. If he was suprised by the close proximity between him and Luke, Ravi didn't show it; instead he smirked and moved away just slightly.

"What sort of 'stuff'?"

"Just stuff Ravi, don't stress." Ravi narrowed his eyes.

"What sort of 'stuff' Luke?" Luke sighed. Ravi wouldn't give up till he had an answer.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's done... Hey, what are you watching anyway? Is this a Bollywood movie?"

"No, it just has a few Bollywood actors acting in a movie shot in the home of Bollywood by a Bollywood director. But it's not a Bollywood movie." Luke could tell that Ravi was being sarcastic, though Ravi's sarcasm was sometimes as stail as Sheldon's*.

"Right... Could you turn something else on?" Ravi easily caught the double meaning to the words.

"Nope."

"Come on Rav, we'll record this and you can watch it later. I'm pretty damn sure that there's a game on right now." Luke made a move for the remote.

"Do not attack me for the remote control Luke; you do not want karma to come back at you, do you?" Luke sighed. That was a day he'd rather not remember.

"Fine. Let's watch your Bollywood movies then." Ravi smiled satisfied.

"Good." They sat together on the couch, watching Bollywood movies.

Luke couldn't stop staring at his brother in somewhat shock. Every time a scene in a movie broke into a song, Ravi would get up and start performing the song too... Work for every single word! It was... whow!

Luke wondered how many times Ravi had watched all these movies they were watching now. Luke wouldn't even be suprised if Ravi had them recorded or something like that.

After the movies where over, Ravi and Luke went and made lunch. When lunch was done and the boys had eaten and the dishes were in the dishwasher, the boys went back to the living room to watch a few games but they both grew tired, each boy sighing at random intervals.

Luke sneakly rearranged himself so his head was on Ravi's lap and he kept moving about - claiming discomfort - and 'accidently' rubbing his head against Ravi's once flaccid length.

"I'm so bored!" Luke complained, just about ready to pull his hair out. He'd been trying for over an hour to get Ravi to make a move but still, hard or nay, Ravi would not make a move. The kid was fricken unmoved!

"Let's do something exciting Luke." Luke smiled. Finally! A breakthrough! Luke had been hoping Ravi would say something like that.

"Let's do roleplay!" Luke said, sitting up and methodically placing his hand on Ravi's lower areas. Ravi looked at Luke suspiciously. That response was way too quick and that hand on Ravi's boy bits was... Ravi wondered if Luke had had this planned out.

"Roleplay?"

"Yeah... We could... we could play... we could play... What could we play?" Luke made as if he was trying to figure out what they could roleplay, though he already knew what he'd beg Ravi to roleplay - if it came to begging.

"I don't know either." Both boys fell quiet for a long moment.

"We could play house," Luke suggested, blushing a bit. This had actually been much easier said in his head.

"House? Like... Like when we were younger?" Luke nodded thinking about way back when he and Ravi had first realised that they were attracted to one another and loved each other more that brothers should. The first time they'd actually done something about their feelings they'd felt bad, felt as if they were betraying someone, hurting someone, but they just couldn't ignore how they felt about each other and so their secret relationship had been formed. "Hmm..."

"Yeah..."

"One of us could play the daddy, but we don't have a mommy."

"We...we don't need a mommy?" Luke mumbled, his blush increasing several shades. Oh but how easy this conversation had been in his head...

"What?"

"We don't need a mommy. You can play the daddy this time and I'll be... I'll be the kid..." Ravi was thoughtful for a moment then he smiled.

"Okay. I'll be the daddy, you can be the boy." Luke nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay... So um... Do you have a senario we could you know... do?"

"I think maybe I do."

"Well... What is it?" It was Ravi's turn to blush. He breathed in deeply as Luke squeezed him through his pants.

"Well..." Ravi took Luke's hand and led him up to his (Ravi's) room.

"Ravi..."

"Wait..." Ravi walked to his closet and disappeared inside, got something, then stepped out.

When Luke saw what the dark skinned boy was carrying, he couldn't help but let out a slight needy moan. They'd only ever done this once, the roles had been reversed and they had been younger then.

"So... Luke... Do you... do you want to?" Ravi asked, unsure if Luke was comfortable with this as he was. Luke nodded, not trusting his own voice. He'd wanted to try this out for a while now, just never knew how he'd start it out... But now... Ravi smiled at his brother then nodded. He cleared his throat then put on a 'serious face'. "Okay then. But I have rules." "Okay..." "You will only answer a question if I ask; you will answer with 'yes daddy' or 'no daddy' nothing else. If anything else is added, you will be punished, and you will listen to what I say. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"What?"

"I mean, yes daddy." Ravi smiled.

"Good." Ravi stood up straighter and began to pace, serious face still on. "So... Luke..." Ravi said with his 'daddy voice'. "I came home yesterday to find Mister Kipling missing from his cage... Do you know who did it? Do you know who opened Mister Kipling's cage?" Luke shook his head. "What?"

"No daddy," Luke said, making his voice small.

"No...? Was it not you Luke?"

"No daddy."

"Then who was it Luke? Was it Zuri?"

"Y-yes daddy."

"It was Zuri?"

"Yes daddy."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes daddy."

"If I called Zuri right now and asked her, would she agree to what you're saying, hmm?"

"No daddy."

"Oh... So it wasn't Zuri then?"

"No daddy."

"So you were lying?"

"Yes daddy."

"So who was it? Was it Emma?"

"No daddy."

"Was it Jessie? Tony? Ms. Chesterfie? Mister Kipling himself?"

"No daddy?"

"Then who Luke? Who let Mister Kipling out his cage? Was it you?"

"Yes daddy..."

"What? Speak louder!"

"Yes daddy!"

"You?"

"Yes daddy."

"So not only do you take Mister Kipling out of his cage, knowing you aren't allowed to, but you lie to me and tell me you didn't do it?"

"Yes daddy." Ravi did a disappointed tsk, shaking his head for effect.

"There's only one thing to do then." Ravi stood behind Luke. "Someone needs a spanking to be taught a lesson about not lying or letting Mister Kipling out of his cage." Luke swallowed. He was already starting to get hard.

"Yes daddy," Luke replied in a strained voice.

"Take off the pants."

"Yes daddy." Luke hid a smile as he slowly unbuttoned, unzipped then pulled his pants down then off, throwing them on the floor along with his shoes, socks and shirt. He heard a gasp then a moan behind him and his smile grew. He turned his head and smirked at his adopted brother. "And the panties too daddy?" Ravi blinked a few times then cleared his throat again.

Damn Luke for wearing those sexy pink lace panties that drove Ravi absolutely crazy with need! Luke was the only person who knew about Ravi's fetish for a guy in panties, especially those pink lacey ones.

As much as Luke had hated the pair of 'lady pants' when Ravi had gotten them for him on Valentine's day the year before, he knew that one day he'd need them for something, and he'd been right! Damn it though! He wanted to be the one that took those sexy panties off Luke, but he'd have to save it for another day, right now he had to handle other things.

"Yes," Ravi said, recovering from his moment of shock. "The panties too." Luke nodded.

"Yes daddy." Luke nodded then he slowly shimmied out the lacey underwear and threw them on the floor too. Ravi sat on the edge of the bed, put the paddle and belt he'd been carrying on the bed beside him, and patted his lap.

"You know what to do." Luke nodded breathing in and out deeply. "What?"

"Yes daddy." Luke breathed in deeply then walked over to Ravi and laid his body on the Ravi's lap with his butt pushed upwards.

"Now, you're going to get thirty spanks, ten for letting Mister Kipling out of his cage, ten for blaiming it on your innocent baby sister and another ten for lying. Got it?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good! Now... Count them out."

"Yes daddy." They both breathed in deeply then the first spank came. Luke bit back a whimper as Ravi's hand collided with one cheek. "One..." Luke said. *spank* "Two..." Luke said as the hand collided with the other cheek. *spank* "Three..." *spank* "Four..." Things continued this way till Luke got to ten. Ravi rubbed gentle circles on the red asscheeks. Luke breathed in and out deeply as his ass tingled.

"Ready for the next batch?"

"No daddy." Ravi waited passionetly for Luke to recover.

"Ready?"

"Yes daddy." Ravi picked up the belt then flicked his hand slightly and the belt met with flesh.

"One..." Luke said, breathing in deeply as the pain shot through his body. *thwack* "Two..." *thwack* "Three..." *thwack* Luke let out a whimper. "Four..." *thwack* Another whimper. "Five..." *thwack* "Six..." *thwack* "Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten..." Ravi put the belt down then once more rubbed circles on Luke's cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Ravi asked in a worried voice. Luke nodded, blinking away the tears that had formed.

"Yes daddy."

"Do-do you want me to stop?"

"No daddy." Ravi nodded then picked up the paddle.

"Ready?"

"Yes daddy." *slap* "One..." Luke whimpered. *slap* "Two... Three... Four..." Luke actually cried out this time because of the pain. Ravi stopped.

"Luke..."

"Ca-carry on."

"Luke..."

"Don-don't stop." *slap* "Five..." *slap* "Six..." *slap* "Seven... Eight..." Luke cried out again.

"Maybe I should stop."

"Eight..."

"Luke..."

"EIGHT!" Ravi sighed then continued. *slap* Nine..." *slap* "Thirty..."

"Are you okay?" Ravi asked. Luke shook his head. Ravi looked down at his brother and secret lover in worry. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I'm hard." Ravi sighed in relief then he smiled.

"Do you want daddy to take care of it for you?" Luke nodded. "Yes daddy." "Okay then..." Luke got up slowly, nursing his battared buttcheeks. Ravi instantly dropped to his knees and smirked up at Luke. Luke smirked back. Ravi then looked at Luke's erection. He subconciously licked his lips as he watched the erection twitch in anticipation. Ravi slowly leaned forward and breathed in deeply, his adopted brother's scent filling his scenses.

Ravi slowly licked the head of Luke's erection, from base right to the tip. Luke let out a breathy moan. Ravi smiled then he began to twirl his tongue around Luke's head, making the older boy moan above him.

Luke let out a gasp as the warm, wet cavern that was Ravi's mouth surround his hard length, sucking it gently. Luke dug his fingers into Ravi's short, dark locks and pulled, knowing all too well that this was a huge turn on for Ravi. Ravi responded as expected, maoning around the erection, sending delicious vibrations all through Luke's body.

"Oh yeah..." Luke murmured as Ravi began to bob his head slowly. "Oh yeah Ravi, just like that..." Ravi hummed again and once more Luke groaned, throwing his head back.

Ravi slowly moved his hands up Luke's body, scrabbing his blunt fingernails against Luke's skin, humming in approval as Luke slowly fucked his mouth.

"Ravi... Fuck Ravi... More..." Luke took it apon himself to take Ravi's hand and shove it in his mouth, sucking on it warontly, making the sexiest noises Ravi had ever heard.

When Luke felt Ravi's fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of his mouth and pushed Ravi away. Ravi looked up at his brother with slight confusion.

"I want you to fuck me Ravi," Luke breathed. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for weeks." Ravi bit his lip as a whimper escaped him. He nodded. Ravi took one of Luke's legs and placed it on his shoulder; he then went back to sucking Luke off then he slowly and as gently as possible slipped a finger into Luke and began to move it in and out of the brunet. Luke groaned loudly as his fingers found Ravi's hair again.

"Yesss Ravi..." Ravi added a second finger with the first and he gently began to move his fingers and his head faster. Luke cried out as he felt his jewel being proded by the long thin fingers that were his lovers.

Ravi added a third finger and continued to stretch his love while still sucking him. He kept humming and bobbing his head, gently scraping his teeth on the underside of Luke's erection, moving his fingers as Luke continued to moan and pull on his hair.

"Ravi, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," Luke breathed. Ravi hummed but didn't stop. "Ravi... Ravi I'm gonna... Ravi, stop..." But Ravi didn't stop, instead he went faster. "Ravi... Shit Ravi... RAVI!" Luke cried out as he came in Ravi's mouth. Ravi swollowed greedily, not letting anything go to waist. When Ravi was sure that he had swallowed every last drop up he pulled away from Luke and stood up, steadying his brother as Luke swayed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ravi asked.

"Hmm..." Luke replied, his head on Ravi's shoulder. Luke breathed in deeply then stood up straight. He looked at Ravi. "I don't think..." Luke breathed. "I don't think I can take being fucked Rav... My butt burns..."

"That's okay Luke, I understand." Luke smirked then leaned his head on his brother's shoulder once more. He tilted his head so his lips were by Ravi's ear.

"But I would very much love to fuck you silly** Ravi," Luke whispered, grabbing Ravi through his pants. Ravi moaned, bucking forward. "What do you say? Are you gonna let me plunge into that sexy tight ass Ravi? Are you gonna let me fuck you so hard you can feel me next week? Hmm...?"

"Mm..." Ravi whimpered. Luke smiled, licking Ravi's lobe.

"Good." Luke pulled away once more but then he slowly began to strip Ravi, slowly pulling the raven haired boys clothes off, kissing any skin that was exposed as the clothes were being removed. Once Ravi was naked, Luke stepped back and looked at the lithe body that belonged to his secret lover. Man Ravi looked beautiful. Luke smiled, taking Ravi's hands and pulling him towards the bed. Luke gently pushed his brother onto the bed then turned and disappeared into Ravi's closet. He came back with a bottle of half empty lube and a smile on his face. "How did you know where that was?" Ravi asked suprised. Luke smirked.

"I may or may not come in here sometimes to fantasise about you fucking me into your bed, or vice versa."

"Oh..." Luke chuckled as he got on the bed and between his brother's long legs; he kissed Ravi hungrily for a good few moments then pulled away and sat up. Luke popped open the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his hand and rubbing his thumb over his fingers. He lay back onto his love and they kissed once more. Luke slowly twirled his index finger around Ravi's pucker, knowing full well that that drove the raven haired mad with need.

"Luke, please..." Ravi moaned not being able to stand the teasing any longer. Luke chuckled and gently slid his finger into his lover. Ravi moaned quiet loudly as Luke's finger slid past his tight ring and further into his heat.

Luke slowly began to move his finger in and out of Ravi's hole, moving it in slow circles, open his brother, preparing him. The whole time Ravi bit his lip, breathing in and out deeply, trying to get used to the intrusion, trying to relax as much as he could.

Luke looked down at his brother, to make sure that the raven haired was still okay. Luke noticed how uncomfortably Ravi seemed so he thought of a way to distract the other boy while Luke prepaired him. Luke bent down and slowly began to nibble Ravi's earlobe and neck. He moved downwards, planting soft kisses on Ravi's body.

Ravi arched up as Luke bit down on his nipple, licking and sucking on it gently then moving on to the twin and giving it the same treatment. And while Ravi was numbed by the sensations Luke stratigically added a second finger and began to speard his fingers apart and stretch the younger of the two. Ravi groaned loudly, arching up as he felt his jewel being jabbed.

Ravi let out a breathy moan as Luke added a third finger and slowly opened him up. Ravi bit his lip, trying hard to relax once more. He breathed in and out deeply as Luke stretched his fingers to loosen him.

"You good?" Luke asked the younger boy. Ravi nodded. Luke nodded too then he continued to prepair Ravi. Luke moved south once more till he reached Ravi's leaking member. Luke gently blew on it; it sent a shiver down Ravi's spine. Luke smiled then licked the erection as he continued to stretch his brother. It was a wonder to Luke how no matter how many times he and Ravi did this, the younger boy always seemed to be tight as heck.

When Luke was sure Ravi was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. Luke poured some more lube onto his hand then he coated his hard girth then placed his hands on each side of Ravi's head. He positioned himself carefully at Ravi's entrance then he stopped.

"Ravi?"

"Hmm...?" Ravi replied, eyes shut tightly and breathing heavily.

"Relax, you'll be fine. We've done this before."

"I know... Doesn't make it any easier..."

"Just relax Ravi, I'll be gentle, I promise." Ravi breathed in and out deeply then nodded. "You sure?" Ravi nodded again, not trusting his voice. "Okay... Just relax, I'm gonna make you feel good okay?"

"'Kay," Ravi squicked. Luke nodded then he slowly began to push into Ravi. Ravi gasped then bit his lip hard, tears forming as the pain shot through his entire body. This never got easier!

"Relax..." Luke whispered in Ravi's ear. Ravi kept breathing deeply as Luke slowly pushed into him. "Relax..." Luke continued to move, as slowly and as gently as possible, letting Ravi get used to him before pushing in just an inch more. "You feel so amazing Ravi... so tight... so warm..."

Luke finally had all of himself sheathed in Ravi's heat. He was tempted to just fuck the raven haired boy stupid, but forced himself not to in order to let the younger boy adjust. It had been a while since they'd done this because someone was always in the house. Now they were finally alone and Luke didn't want to ruin the moment because of his impatience.

Ravi let it in a few more deep breaths before he opened his eyes, looking up at the freckled boy above him who was looking down at him with concern. Ravi smiled, though Luke could be a pain in the behind (no pun intended), he was a good brother, a great friend and an amazing lover. Ravi couldn't've asked for someone better to be madly in love with. Even if people around them would see this as wrong and inappropriate, Ravi knew what he wanted... who he wanted.

"Okay..." Ravi said nodding. Luke looked at him for a moment.

"You sure?" Ravi nodded. "Okay..." Luke slowly pulled out of Ravi, leaving only his head in then he pushed back just as slowly. As Luke continued to move at this pace, Ravi got more comfortable and began to meet Luke's thrust, pushing down as Luke pushed into him.

As they continued to move they began to gain speed. Ravi was quiet comfortable now, even letting out moans and groans, so Luke began to move at a much faster pace. Luke hooked his arms under his brother's knees and pushed Ravi's legs wider and slightly repositioning himseld as he plunged into Ravi as fast and as hard as he could, hitting Ravi's prostate head-on.

"Feel so good Ravi... Feel so fucken good!" Ravi could only moan as Luke continued to hit his jewel.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" was all Ravi could manage every time his spot was hit. It all felt so damn good, like nothing else on earth.

"I love you so much Ravi, so much."

"I... Love... You... Tooo... Oh Luke, harder... faster... more!" Luke complied, going as fast as his body could allow. "Aha Luke... Luke... Oh yes Luke! Yes! So close Luke! So close!" Luke stopped then he pulled out of Ravi.

"On your hands and knees baby, I'm gonna fuck you to oblivion." Ravi quickly turned over and leaned on his elbows instead of his and got on his knees. Luke moaned as he watched Ravi's hole twitch in anticipation. "Fuck baby, you look so hot."

Ravi could only whimper as he felt Luke grabbed his hips and position himself at Ravi's entrance once more.

"Ready baby?" Ravi nodded. "Good, coz now I'm gonna do you real good." Ravi would've laughed at the choice of words if it weren't for the fact that Luke chose that moment to re-enter Ravi, and he hadn't done it gently like before.

Luke quickly picked up his fast pace as he continued to plow into Ravi, rolling his hips as he did this, making the younger boy cry out Luke's name over and over and over again.

"Yeah baby, you feel so good right now..."

"Close Luke... So close... Please..." Luke gripped Ravi's member and began to pump it at the same pace as his thrusts. "Luke... Luke... Luke..." was all Ravi could utter as his love continued to plow into his heat. Ravi felt himself drawing closer to hid end. "Close Luke... Close..." Just as Ravi was about to find sweet release, Luke gripped the base of Ravi's length, stoping the younger boy. Ravi let out a fustrated sob.

"Not yet baby."

"Please Luke..."

"Soon." Luke continued to bang into his brother, both moaning and groaning and crying out in pleasure.

"Please Luke... Please... Let me cum... Please..." Ravi begged, needing relief so badly that it made him dizzy. "If you don't I'll pass out." Luke pulled out of Ravi and moved away. Ravi let out choked groan. "Why...?" Luke smirked.

"Want you on your back. Wanna see you when you cum." Ravi nodded then turned and lay on his back, pulling up his legs, waiting for Luke. "Man, your fucken hot." Ravi smiled. Luke smiled back then lay between his love's legs and easily slipped into the daek skinned boy. Ravi breathed out.

Luke quickly began to move and again and in no time the boys were moaning and groaning and just about ready to go over the edge.

A few hard and fast thrusts later, Ravi cried out Luke's name as he finally went over the edge. Luke thrusted a few more times before also reachung his end, moaning Ravi's name and filling his love with his jizz. Luke collapsed beside his brother, breathing in and out heavily. Luke turned his head and looked at Ravi who had his eyes closed and was breathing in and out heavily. "Hey Ravi," Luke muttured. "Hmm...?" Ravi replied, eyes still closed. "Next I want you to fuck me okay?" Ravi chuckled tiredly. "After we take a nap?" Luke was quiet for a moment. "What if I want it now?" "Luke... You just had me now, can't we take a break?" "But I want to feel you in me Ravi, I need you inside me Rav, please." "Luke..." "Please baby, please. I want you to fuck me, make me yours, cum in me... Please Ravi, please." Luke gripped Ravi's not so limp erection, squeazing it gently. "Please fuck me Rav, please." "Maybe after I nap." "No Ravi, please, now. Please fuck me..." "Umm..." "Please Ravi, I'll do anything." Luke changed he approach. He smiled seductivly at Ravi. "I'll prepair myself if you're too tired to move," he purred, bucking forward and rubbing his hard erection against Ravi's thigh. Ravi chuckled at the approach. "All you have to do is lie back and enjoy, I'll just hop on and ride you to my hearts content."

"I thought your butt hurt too much for that?" Luke let out a fustrated moan.

"Come on Ravi, please. I need you Rav, please." Ravi only shrugged at the freckled boy. "Are you really going to deny me the one thing I truly want?"

"That doesn't make me feel bad you know."

"Please Ravi..." Luke got his leg on Ravi's thigh and began to buck forward, letting out a ragged moan. "Please..." Ravi's own erection was hard from need, but he had to play hard to get. He liked it when Luke begged, heck he probably loved it too.

"Maybe tomorrow..."

"Please... Please... I've spent way too many days sneaking in to this room to fantasise about you fucking me into this bed to have you deny me what I want when I can have it. Please Ravi... I'll do anything Ravi, please..." Luke began to slowly kiss and suck on Ravi's neck while continuing to hump against the raven haired boy's leg. "Please Ravi," Luke breathed, a whimper letting itself loose. Ravi finally broke his act. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to fuck his boyfriend senseless. He wanted to pound into Luke till the boy begged for mercy. Ravi growled and quickly flipped Luke onto his back and he got between the brunet's spread legs. Luke whimpered once more.

"Fuck me Ravi, fuck me hard and fast." Ravi smirked. He had no intentions of fucking Luke just yet... well not the fucking that Luke wanted anyway.

Ravi attacked Luke's lips roughly, shoving his tongue into the brunet's mouth. Luke groaned in response, sucking on Ravi's tongue, bucking up for some kind of friction. But Ravi wouldn't have that. He made sure to keep his body away from Luke's lower regions, making Luke groan in fustration. Luke pulled away from Ravi, breathing heavily.

"Please Ravi, don't do this..." Ravi only hummed as he began to attack Luke's neck, biting and sucking on it, leaving marks all over, not really carring about what would happen later, when the family was back and Luke had to explain the marks. "Ravi..." Ravi pulled away from Luke and grabbed the lube. He quickly coated his fingers and threw the bottle on the ground.

"Ready?" Ravi asked his love. Luke nodded eagerly.

"Please..." Ravi nodded then slid his wet fingers down Luke's body till he got to his destination between the brunet's legs. Ravi slowly circles Luke's hole then just barely dipping his finger into the tight heat, pulling out quickly then circle Luke's hole once more. Luke bit down on his lip, trying to control himself but failing misrebly. "Ravi..."

"Hmm..." Ravi hummed, continuing with his ministrations. "Please baby..." Ravi s-l-o-w-l-y dipped his index finger into Luke making the freckled boy gasp. "R-Ravi... More..." Ravi continued his slow movement. "Ravi..." "Hmm...?" "Please... I need you Ravi, I need you now... Need to feel you inside me... Please baby..." Luke tried to push down on the finger probing into him but Ravi quickly pulled it away. "Ravi..." "Hmm...?" "Please..." Ravi nodded then added a second finger along with his first. He moved only slightly faster now then before, spreading his fingers. Luke let in a deep breath. "How badly do you want me Luke?" Ravi whispered in the older boy's ear, licking it slightly. Luke whimpered. "So badly..." Luke whimpered as a third finger was pushed into his tight passage and stretched him. "What would you like me to do to you Luke?" "I want you to fuck me Ra-AH!" Ravi smirked. He'd found the spot... well it was more he finally touched the spot, after all the times they'd done this he most certainly knew where that spot was. He added a third finger with the other two then he slowly began to move them faster and faster.

"Get on your hands and knees," Ravi commanded. Luke didn't even as questions. He was desperate and questions would slow the prossess down. "Eager are we?"

"Please Ravi..." Ravi 'hmm!' then began began to fuck his love fast with his fingers. Luke cried out, begging for more. He began to move with Ravi's finger, when Ravi pulled away he'd move forward and when Ravi pushed in he'd push backwards. This continued on for a while.

"How badly do you want me Luke?"

"I need you Ravi. I can't take it anymore, please Ravi. Fuck me! Fill me! Please..." Ravi manhandled Luke onto his back and smirked down at his freckled boyfriend who was working a flushed face.

"You okay?"

"Ravi..." Ravi grabbed the lube again and poured some onto his hand. He quickly lube himself up, controling his own need for release, he intended to do that deep inside his boyfriend.

Ravi got himself between Luke's spread legs. He grabbed his erection and placed the head by Luke's twitching entrance. Ravi slowly circled his length around Luke's entrance, not really pushing in, not really planning to just yet.

"R-Rav... D-d-don't te-tease me... Please..." Ravi smiled, kissing his secret lover passionately as he continued to circle his love's entrance. "P-please... Please fu-UHK..." Ravi pushed his head past the tight ring. Luke's back arched as he cried out. "Keep going! Please keep going!"

Ravi continued to push into his love's tight canal, trying with his might to control himself from cumming so soon. He knew they weren't gonna last; they were both hard as rocks from all the teasing Ravi had been doing.

When he was finally sheathed in his boyfriend's heat, Ravi stopped. He had to control himself or he'd lose it way before he wanted to and that couldn't happen! Just not yet.

Ravi looked down at his boyfriend, Luke was breathing heavily, his own erection leacking with need, his whole body flushed and prespiring. Luke desperate for release, he needed it, and badly!

"Move Ravi, move!" Luke squeezed his butt cheeks, knowing the sensations would drive his brother crazy. And he was right, Ravi let out a moan at the feeling of being squeezed.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Ravi nodded then slowly pulled out of Luke then in one swift move, thrust back into Luke, aiming right for the brunet's jewel. Luke mewled, arching his back. "More..." Ravi did it again, pausing only for a moment before once more doing it.

Luke was going crazy, wreathing in absolute pleasure, unable to even make a proper sentence. Ravi was picking up speed, fucking Luke into his bed, finally making his boyfriend's fantasies come true.

"C-c-lose... M-m... R-Ravi... S-o cl-ose..." Ravi's movement became even faster, pounding into Luke relentlessly, Luke wreathing and crooning beneath him. Ravi knew the brunet was close, he too was really, really close, but he would not cum before Luke, he wanted Luke to cum first, without being touched. "R-R-R... UUUNNGH!" Luke finally gave in, his back arching completely off the bed as he finally found release, his walls clamping down around Ravi. "Shit Luke!" Ravi cried as he thrust in once more before jizzing deep in his boyfriend. Luke gasped as he came once more. Ravi was about to pull out Luke stopped him weakly. "Don't... Stay..." Ravi nodded. He lay his head on Luke's shoulder. "I love you Ravi." "I love you too Luke." Ravi kissed Luke gently then once more placed his head on the brunet's shoulder. "You're going to pay for torturing me like that," Luke muttured, sleep threatening to take over. "Sure thing." Luke wrapped his arms around Ravi and soon they both fell into a peaceful sleep, slight smiles on their faces. The End! Okay, so there you have it. It was a little hard to write this coz I'm not used to the pairing and I've never done the whole spanky-spanky thing, so I hope I did good here... Hope everyone enjoyed the lil' fic here and I hope it was long enough...

*Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory (love him and his expressionless face, love the show!)

**That's my jam right there, it's Cassie ft. Nicki Minaj, tracks called 'Fuck You Silly'

Anywhoo...

**MwahzZ**

-_-LoVeLiE-_- 


End file.
